rhfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven Switch (Working Title)
Rhythm Heaven Switch (Working Title) is the 5th game in the Rhythm Heaven series, released on the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Rhythm Heaven Switch is played using A, B, and the D-Pad. Similar to Megamix, each Set has a pattern of GBA-DS-Wii-3DS-Switch. Unlike Megamix, this game does not have a story mode, though it does have a Beginner's mode, which replaces some games with prequel versions. Main Rhythm Games *Rhythm Test Set 1 *Showtime *Crop Stomp *Board Meeting *Fruit Basket *Pancake Flipped (NEW!) *'Remix 1' **Ready to mix things up? This'll test you on what you've learned so far! (No Practice) Set 2 *Space Dance *Glee Club *Air Rally *Catchy Tune *Bomber (NEW!) *'Remix 2' **Ready to mix things up? This one's got a traditional Japanese feel. (No Practice) Set 3 *Toss Boys *Blue Birds *Packing Pests *Blue Bear *Built to Scale (NEW!) *'Remix 3' **Ready to mix things up? This one's got kind of a mechanical feel. (No Practice) Set 4 *The Clappy Trio *DJ School *See-Saw *Sumo Brothers *Shootout! (NEW!) *'Remix 4' **Ready to mix things up? This one has a tropical theme to it. (No Practice) Set 5 *The★Bon Odori *Love Lab *Tambourine *First Contact *Produce Pummel (NEW!) *'Remix 5' **Ready to mix things up? This one has sort of a romantic feel. (No Practice) Set 6 *Marching Orders *Munchy Monk *Flock Step *Tangotronic 3000 *Karate Man (NEW!) *'Remix 6' **Ready to mix things up? This is your final test before you move on to the advanced stuff. Good luck! (No Practice) Set 7 *The Snappy Trio *DJ School 2 (NEW!) *Packing Pests 2 *Fruit Basket 2 (NEW!) *Built to Scale 2 (NEW!) *'Remix 7' **Ready to mix things up? This one--wait. That music. It sounds a bit... familiar? (No Practice) Set 8 *Marching Orders 2 *Blue Birds 2 *Board Meeting 2 (NEW!) *Second Contact *Shootout! 2 (NEW!) *'Remix 8' **Ready to mix things up? This one's got a high-speed tune. Can you keep up with the beat? (No Practice) Set 9 *Toss Boys 2 *Munchy Monk Circus *Tambourine 2 (NEW!) *Catchy Tune 2 (NEW!) *Bomber 2 (NEW!) *'Remix 9' **Ready to mix things up? This one has kind of a cosmic feel to it. (No Practice) Set 10 *Bon Dance *Love Lab 2 (NEW!) *See-Saw 2 (NEW!) *Blue Bear 2 (NEW!) *Karate Man 2 (NEW!) *'Remix 10' **Ready to mix things up? This'll throw everything you've learned so far back at you! Make sure you remember everything! (No Practice) ??? *'Remix 11' **Ready to mix things up? We may not have brought everything back, but we couldn't just forget all the games left behind! Remix 11 contains the following games: *Micro-Row *Double Date *Love Rap *Figure Fighter *Cheer Readers *Sneaky Spirits *Exhibition Match *The Dazzles **Note: The Dazzles use their DS designs instead of the Megamix ones. *Fan Club *Wizard Waltz *Frog Hop *Dog Ninja *Fillbots *Rat Race *Pajama Party *Working Dough *Bossa Nova *Built to Scale (Fever) *Freeze Frame Shop Rhythm Games After clearing Remix 6, the shop is unlocked. Here, you can buy rhythm games, in exchange for coins earned by getting a Superb on a rhythm game. It's divided into 4 sections, and each section has 5 games total. When you first enter the shop, you are given Big Rock Finish for free, and you have to beat it in order to play Remix 7. GBA *Rap Men *Power Calligraphy *Fireworks *Tap Trial *Karate Man Returns! DS *Space Soccer *Lockstep *Moai Doo-Wop *Rhythm Rally *Karate Man Kicks! Wii *Tap Troupe *Samurai Slice *Monkey Watch *Donk-Donk *Karate Man Combos! 3DS *Animal Acrobat *Tongue Lashing *Super Samurai Slice *Kitties! *Karate Man Senior Shop Sequels After clearing Remix 10, the sequel shop is unlocked. Here, you can buy sequels for rhythm games, with coins like the normal shop. It's also divided into 4 sections, but each section only has 4 sequels. Some sequels can only be bought after you buy the first game from the normal shop. GBA *Cosmic Dance *Rap Women *Tap Trial 2 *Showtime 2 (NEW!) DS *Glee Club 2 *Space Soccer 2 *Cosmic Rhythm Rally *Karate Man Kicks! 2 Wii *Samurai Slice 2 *Air Rally 2 (NEW!) *Tap Troupe 2 (NEW!) *Karate Man Combos! 2 3DS *Jungle Gymnast *Tangotronic 4000 (NEW!) *Super Samurai Slice 2 *Sumo Brothers 2 (NEW!) Clappy Soloist Clappy Soloist mode is a new mode introduced in Rhythm Heaven Switch. In it, you play as a single member of the Clappy Trio, and are allowed to clap as much as you want. The goal is to attempt to clap to each note of the song. *If you clap on the note correctly: +1 Point *If you clap perfectly on the note: +3 Points *If you do nothing on a note: +0 Points *If you clap when you are not supposed to: -1 Point After finishing a song, you are graded. If you get a high enough grade, you can move on to the next stage. -- The first 5 stages, called the "Clappy" stages, are unlocked when you get a superb on the Clappy Trio. The next 5, called "Snappy" stages, are unlocked if you have a superb rank on the Snappy Trio, and all 5 Clappy stages are completed. Clappy Stages *The Clappy Trio *Tap Troupe *Night Walk *Tap Trial *Airboarder Snappy Stages *The Snappy Trio *Karate Man Combos! *Spaceball *Cosmic Rhythm Rally *Final Remix (Rhythm Heaven Megamix) Trivia *In the files, there are hints that Rat Race would've at one point been added as a full game instead of just an appearance in Remix 11, along with a new sequel. Category:Rhythm Heaven Entries Category:Megamix-like Games Category:Games by GoopyLad